Accidentally in-love
by Olivia Nico
Summary: Upon suffering from a broken heart, Ichigo did something that he would have never do. What will he do now that, a calamity befall on him resulting from his own doing


A/N: I invite you to check our forum and vote at the poll.

myforums/Asyamor/10307410/

 **IchiRuki- Accidentally in Love**

 **-Olivia N.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Prologue

It was a joyous day for Orihime and Ishida Uryuu, for today is their wedding day. Everyone were happy as well for the couple, except for one single soul; Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo was Orihime's ex-boyfriend and unfortunately he still could not move on from his ex-girlfriend. That day, though his heart is breaking inside, he attended the wedding party in a very intoxicated state.

Rukia Kuchiki is Orihime's best-friend and bridesmaid. She belongs to a high class and very strict family. Aside from that she's rumored to be engaged with the head of the Kuchiki clan. Though it might be weird because they have the same family name, that engagement was welcomed by everyone since it isn't rare for noble's to marry among themselves. Though she belongs to that prestigious clan, it didn't hinder the fact that she openly befriended someone who is lesser than her in social status. And that day, she volunteered to be a waitress because apparently in that event there was a lacking for stuff member.

Luckily, that day no one from the Kuchiki clan attended, she would be chastised for acting like a commoner if someone did or so Rukia thought. Apparently, Byakuya Kuchiki came to the party and secretly mingled with the crowd. Rukia on the other hand served food for the guest and as she was entertaining some of the guest, she caught sight of a disheveled man. She thought that the person is probably troubled and hungry. She brought some of the food to him and served him.

Rukia was about to left the man all to himself when suddenly he grabbed her hand and embraced her. "Hey beautiful, can you be my date for tonight?" the man said while smiling like crazy.

Rukia was caught off guard, she would have punched the drunk man if not for the fact that he looked exactly like someone she knew. She was stupefied and forget to push the man away before someone could see them.

Rukia heard a gasp.

"K-Kurosaki-kun? K-Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked in disbelief. She looked at the two who were hugging like they are the ones who are newly married.

"Hey Inoue" Ichigo called at his ex-girlfriend. "Meet the person I have two-timed you with. We've been together since you become my fling. You know what we're even gonna get married soon. Anyway, she's a lot prettier than you. Congratulations to your wedding, finally you are out of my life. Anyway, I think my beloved girlfriend is pregnant with my child." he said incredously. "I love you, darling" he was about to kiss Rukia but the she stomp at his toes. Ichigo was outbalanced and fell on the floor with Rukia on top of him along with the plate of food.

Rukia was about to get up and punch the person in the face for saying ridiculous things. She didn't even care that her carefully placed goody-two-shoes image will get damaged. _How dare this jerk say those things! I don't even know his name! Much less have a relationship with him! Carry his child? Ridiculous! His not even my type!_

"Rukia" Byakuya called from above the girl as he helped her stood up on her feet.

Rukia immediately frozen from her position. Her disheveled hair and food coated dress, made her look like a beggar in contrast to Byakuya's impeccable attire. She blushed in embarrassment when she realize that she had just made herself look like a fool in front of the head of the Kuchiki clan.

"Kuchiki-sama" Rukia could only utter in disbelief.

Byakuya took off his coat and gave it to Rukia in order for her to hide the stained kimono she was wearing.

Rukia blushed even more as she reached for Byakuya's coat.

"Lady Kuchiki is pregnant with Kurosaki's child?!" One of the guest who overheard the conversation exclaimed. At that moment the hall become silent and everyone turned to look at Ichigo and Rukia who was by now standing side by side.

Byakuya looked at Rukia in a way that say 'Is it true?' Rukia couldn't meet Byakuya's stare in embarrassment.

"Yes. She's pregnant with my child. We've been secretly together for almost a year now. I am marrying her tomorrow" Ichigo announced in drunk state. He is so pissed at his ex-girlfriend's betrayal and seeing Orihime's shocked expression had been so worthy.

Rukia scowled at the orange haired man's claim. If not for Byakuya's presence, she would have murdered the man in cold blood. For the sake of propriety she remained silent though her blood is boiling inside. She believed that Byakuya would not buy the Orange head's claim. She knew that he would protect her honour.

"Yes, they are engaged" Byakuya suddenly said.

Rukia's world collapsed at the moment Byakuya said what he had said. She looked at his emotionless face in disbelief. She had then thought of walking out but she knew that if she did, she'll be dragging the Kuchiki name into more shame. Now she understand the gravity of the situation. She then looked at the source of her destruction. _Who the hell is this cursed person?!_

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Uryuu called at the drunk man out of nowhere. "How dare you show your face in my wedding?!" he asked. He was by now comforting his crying wife. He knew that his wife is still in-love with this orange haired menace.

The wedding guests at that moment were doing their best to eavesdrop at the heated confrontation. Byakuya felt like murdering the orange haired brat for dragging Rukia into shame. Yet he could not do anything because he knew that if he would, he will just be embarrassing their family name even more. If he had known that this would have happen, he would have not let Rukia attend her low-status friend's wedding even if she gets angry with him.

After sometime the guards arrived to collect the drunk man and kick him out of the party, seeing this Byakuya feared that Rukia will be shamed together with the orange haired if he let the guard arrest the man.

"Rukia. Escort your fiancé to his house. I will send the driver with you" Byakuya ordered at the silent girl.

Rukia at that order nodded and then in a quick movement, she knocked the drunk man. Ichigo then fell unconscious on her arms. With the help of Byakuya's personal guard, Sen, they escorted Ichigo out of the party. Everyone exhaled the air in their lungs that they didn't now they were holding as soon as the couple exited.

Rukia arrived at a small clinic in Karakura where Byakuya's driver parked. She deduced that this is where the drunk man might be living. _Gosh. His even dirt poorer than I thought. I don't know how the hell he would afford to marry me. The guts of him to say those bold claims._

Rukia at that thought entered the empty clinic without bothering to have permission. Using her pick-locking technique she opened the door and quickly located where this foolish man's room is. As soon as she found the room, she settled him on the bed like dropping a bag of potato. _If it weren't for Byakuya's order. I would have just salvage this man rather than take him back to his house. Anyway, this room is pretty small and crampy._ She complained.

After a while, she decided to seat at the study table and looked at the sleeping man. A painful memory flashed on her mind. She shook her head and decided to return to where the car was parked out of the clinic. As soon as she closed the clinic door, she noticed that the car was already gone and that the neighborhood was very silent. _Strange. Have I took too long to come down?_

Suddenly, Rukia heard a commotion from where the sleeping drunk man was. _He must have woken up already._ She thought. She was about to ignore it but soon decided to investigate the noise. She climbed at the walls of the clinic rather than pick lock the door again. She then arrived at the man's window and opened it silently to look inside the already darken room.

Rukia entered the room from the window. She's trying to adjust her vision to the dark when suddenly someone kicked her behind.

"You're pretty confident burglar" the orange haired said as soon as he opened the light on his room.

Rukia was surprised at the attack and thus she fell on the floor on her stomach. She then look back up at the orange head in an annoyed face.

Ichigo at that moment was stupefied at seeing that the burglar he had kicked was a very beautiful girl dressed in a kimono. _Is she cosplaying or something?_ Ichigo thought. He had just woken up from his drunken state and tried his best to drink the pill on the study table, where he kept his medicines so his head was still swimming. Hence the broken glass of water on the floor.

"Midget. What are you?!" Ichigo asked in confusion.

Suddenly, the girl jumped from the floor and kicked his head. "Fool! Who are you calling midget" she warned. _The gall of this man accuse me of being a burglar and a midget. After everything he did in my life this is what he would say?!_

"Take responsibility" Rukia suddenly said at the man.

"Ah?" Ichigo could only ask at the girl standing in front of him.

At that moment Ichigo learned about all the things he did on the party including the fact that he had practically shamed the girl in front of him, who was in actuality belong to that overly strict clan. And thus now, they are engaged and that he should take responsibility. Ichigo could only flip the small table on his room in annoyance.

Starting from that day, Rukia had been living in the Kurosaki residence as Ishin's third daughter. And each day, Rukia had made it her duty to torture Ichigo in every possible way to make him pay for being her fiancée. She even trouble him while his in school. Since Ichigo is teaching at a University as a professor, Rukia also enrolled their just to make his life even more painful.

Rukia had joined in all the clubs where Ichigo was the coach just to torture him. It had been her enjoyment since she had been unexpectedly engaged to the orange head. In just 2 months, Rukia realized that, she hadn't have as much fun as she have as this day. Today she will perform her dance in front of all the University staff for the Grand opening.

Ichigo at that moment was excitedly awaiting for the performance. He could not stop himself from relating to the song he was listening to. Accidentally in-love.

 _So she say what's the problem baby?_

 _What's the problem- I don't know maybe I am in love. Love_

 _Thinking about it every time. I think about it._

It had been months since he felt like there was an itchy feeling inside him that he couldn't ignore. He wondered how much longer this can be cured. Every time, he see her smile his chest would just spin to the tune of Rub-Dub-Dub.

Rukia at that moment was dancing and he could not stop himself from wishing that she would turn around to his way.

 _Love. Love._

Ichigo smiled to himself unconsciously. When did he fall in-love with her. He didn't know.

 _We're accidentally in-love. Accidentally in-love._

The other staff could only look at their fellow professors' weird expression. They knew how much in-love the orange haired teacher to one Rukia Kuchiki. They knew that he couldn't take his eyes off of that girl. They even expected that they are in a relationship. They look so in-love with each other.

 **to be continued...**


End file.
